Communication service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. Such challenges include coordinating and integrating online services for a user, particularly when the user can access those services from multiple devices. It is not uncommon for many users to carry or have access to more than one device for utilizing online services. Moreover, the user may switch among the multiple devices depending on the circumstances (e.g., user schedule, device capabilities, etc.). Therefore, there is a need for an approach for seamlessly and efficiently switching access to telecommunications services and online services among multiple devices.